


Where the fuck do you turn it on?

by juliusschmidt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliusschmidt/pseuds/juliusschmidt
Summary: Harry's new toy doesn't work, but also it totally does.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 163





	Where the fuck do you turn it on?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juliusschmidt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliusschmidt/gifts).

> I wrote smut for my birthday back in October. It's short and not anything I'm earth shatteringly proud of, but I'm publishing it. Yay! 
> 
> @dedkake told me that she wished she had the self-esteem to gift herself a fic. I blithely told her that I did. She didn't believe me. So I'm proving a point. Happy birthday to me! 
> 
> Unbetaed. [insert shrug emoji]

Harry’s bare ass is in the air. 

He wasn’t thinking about it... until he started _thinking about it._ And, now, as the long seconds tick by, he’s so achingly aware of the curve of his back, of his cheeks spread wide and his hole on display, that he almost loses his erection. 

He doesn’t. 

Course, he doesn’t. Louis’ still got a hand on him, is the thing. His fist is loose, looser than Harry usually likes it, but his occasional, distracted pulls come just often enough to keep Harry right on the edge. 

“I don’t know...” Louis says with a thoughtful squeeze and then stops, grip suddenly tight. Harry hisses out a breath. Too tight.

“What don’t you know?’ 

“Where the _fuck _do you turn it on?” Louis releases Harry’s cock. 

Harry’s shoulders give out and he collapses onto the mattress. With a sigh, he answers, “It’s not important.” 

It really _isn’t _important, either. Not compared to the ache of Harry’s cock, not compared to the slick lube that’s already smoothing the way for something, for Louis_. _

He rolls onto his side, palming himself while he rests his chin on Louis’ shoulder. His gaze lingers, a longing not-quite-touch, on Louis’ own cock which lolls, thick and undeterred, against the fine hairs on his thigh. 

“You said you wanted to try this thing, that the ratings online were… intriguing.” Louis flips the contraption over in his palm-- navy, smooth, and smacking, heavier than it looks. It’s vibrations are supposedly ‘on a whole different level,’ and can, ‘put you on a different spiritual plane.’”

Louis’ fingers fiddle with a promising aberration in the flesh in the thing. The bite behind his tone borders on mean as he continues, “Far be it from _me_ to deny you… intrigue.” 

Harry winces, though he knows the ugliness tugging at the corner of Louis’ lips-- it isn’t personal, it’s not about Harry. 

In fact, Harry might as well be another room for all the attention Louis’ paying him. 

In response, Harry mouths Louis’ neck, teeth nipping skin. He wants it to sting just enough to pull Louis’ back into the moment, back into Harry. 

Louis gasps and arches. “Fuck, Harry. Fuck. I’m trying--” 

He stops speaking as Harry reaches around to toy with the still-wet tip of his cock. Harry knows, has known for years, he’s sensitive there, where head meets shaft. 

“Fucking intrigue me, then,” Harry murmurs, the hint of a whine creeping into his voice. “I’m all prepped.” 

Louis hisses out a frustrated breath and shakes Harry off. The little line between his eyes is deep. 

This is the thing-- Louis’ been in the pits for weeks, ever since he was denied that promotion. He’s been down on himself about everything, even _sex_, an area in which, in Harry’s expert opinion, he is a literal God. 

This was never about the toy or about intrigue. That was just an excuse to heat things up, to encourage Louis to tryagain.

Instead, it’s only made things worse. 

“Fuck that thing,” Harry tries. “I just want your dick. I miss it.”

He considers reaching for it-- Louis’ dick, not the damn toy-- but refrains. He needs Louis to want this, too. He’s already showered Louis with flowery compliments and tempted him with lingering ‘Seduction Touches.’ Harry’s finished with subtly. 

Louis doesn’t look away from the toy. He takes a deep breath and gives his palm a thoughtful thwack. And then another.

“You miss my dick?” The question mark falls lightly with a lilt nearing amusement. 

Harry bites at Louis’ shoulder. “Yeah. It hasn’t been doing it’s fucking job.” 

“It’s fucking job,” Louis parrots, pitching his voice low and morbid. Harry can’t stop his smile. This kind of banter-- this, he knows. 

“You know what I think of this toy?” Louis asks, with a didactic lift of his eyebrows. He doesn’t wait for Harry’s response before chucking it over the side of the bed. “It sucks.” 

Then, he moves quickly, knocking the breath out of Harry as he rolls him onto his back. 

Their eyes meet for a long second. Louis’ gaze loses its focus, and Harry wonders where he’s gone. Hopefully not to his godawful office. Or the self-doubt mind-closet he seems to have become quite cozy in of late. 

Then, Louis says, “How much did you spend on that fucking thing? Better not have cost us those new sheets I’ve been eyeing.” 

And Harry laughs. Those fucking sheets (which would be their fifth set when they didn’t even need the fourth set) keep mysteriously appearing in their Amazon shopping cart. 

“Shut up and fuck me.” 

“That much, eh?” Louis quips, leaning in for a long, sweet kiss. 

Harry breaks it to whisper a rough, “I’m still waiting.” To emphasize the point, he wiggles himself over onto his stomach. 

“Babe,” Louis says, voice a ripple against the hairs on Harry’s lower back, fingers light, frustratingly light, as he parts Harry’s cheeks a second time. “You’re acting like it’s been _years._”

Years? Weeks? Who can tell? He’s tired of waiting. “I’ve missed you, you dickhead.” 

Louis’ breath brushes against Harry’s hole. “You’ve missed my dickhead?” 

_Come on, _Harry thinks, but he doesn’t dare say, doesn’t dare move, doesn’t dare breath. He waits. For Louis to--

“First, you buy this toy and ship it--” Harry can practically feel Louis form the words against his skin “--priority, overnight delivery.” 

Harry can’t help it, he reaches down to give himself a rub. His cock is hot in his hand, pulsing with anticipation. 

“Then,” Louis continues-- and he’s still not touching Harry’s hole, not directly, though his fingers pulling the skin of Harry’s cheeks, they’re almost enough. “You can’t even wait for me to read the instructions before you’re naked, lube in hand, ready to use it.” 

He presses a quick, dry kiss against Harry’s right cheek. 

“And now, you’re over it before we’ve even begun. Ready to get fucked.” 

“Shit, Louis,” Harry says. And, finally, giving in, “Come _on_.” 

Louis doesn’t wait. Within moments he’s pressing in and, _yes_, Harry is full of him. He clenches, a desperate welcome. 

Louis draws a slow, careful breath and then cants his hips just so. 

Harry’s vision blurs and he thinks, this is it. “You’re a fucking genius.” 

This isn’t about boosting Louis’ ego. This is about truth-telling, something Harry can’t not do, not when Louis’ working absolute magic on him. 

“You missed this,” Louis mutters as he thrusts in again. “You dolt-- why didn’t you just ask for it? Why did you have to buy--” -- another thrust and then another-- “--that stupid fucking toy?!” 

Protests flit through Harry’s mind, but they don’t stick around long enough for him to catch them let alone articulate them. No, he’s settling back into the familiar nest of Louis’ snark, reacclimating to the fragrance of Louis sex-sweet body, and discovering anew the rhythm of their bodies moving together and together and together chasing release. 

It was never about a new toy or even intrigue. It was about luring Louis home. 

~

Later, as he strokes the sweaty hair at Louis’ temple, he hears a low buzz coming from the other side of the room. 

“Louis?” 

Louis squints at him. 

“I think you figured it out.” 

Louis pushes up onto an elbow. “What?” 

“Listen.” Harry says. “The toy. It works.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](%E2%80%9C)


End file.
